Yours forever
by gctokidoki
Summary: NamixVivi, yuri. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you have only just met ?


Series: One Piece  
Pairing: VivixNami  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: My second yuri Fic and again it's VivixNami. I really love this pairing. I just saw the end of the  
Alabasta Arc and now they repeat One Piece from Ep 1+grumble+  
Well, hope you like it and please review!  
Rina

* * *

**Yours forever**

It's weird. How you can feel so close to a person you just met. A person you fall in love with, almost immediately.

"I am the princess of Alabasta." Me and the guys were shocked by this revelation. Vivi was a princess…

"Me and my friend Igaram worked undercover for the 'Barock Works'. We know that the head of that organisation wants to overthrow the king, my father, and destroy our country."

Since the first time that I met Vivi we got along so well. I really liked her. A lot…

We became friends immediately.

That one moment, when Igaram got killed by the 'Barock Works', I just hugged her. She seemed so fragile and vulnerable and all I wanted was to protect her.

"Hey, Nami! Are you there?" My head jerks up as Zoro appears at the doorframe of my room on the 'Going Merry'.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sanji said I should tell you dinner's ready." I cast him a weary smile.

"Thanks. But I'm not hungry." I go on looking out of the window, feeling the swordsman's gaze on my back.

"What?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"You should forget her for now. Vivi's a princess. She can't just leave her country." I'm surprised by him being so understanding.

"Yes, yes," I answer with a wave of my hand. I hear the door close shut and my thoughts trail back to one of the best friends I ever had…

"She has a fever. We need a doctor. Soon," I could hear Vivi's voice. It sounded like she was far away, although she was sitting right next to my bed, holding my hand.

The others were outside trying to navigate the 'Going Merry' through the heavy storm.

"Hold on. Please. You can't just die" Vivi's quiet voice again. She was crying.

"I need you." It seemed like she thought I was still asleep.

"I love you." A mere whisper, barely audible, but those three words sounded so clear to me.

I couldn't believe it, but the fever prevented me from opening my mouth to form a proper sentence. It was hot and cold at the same time and it didn't take long until I lost consciousness…

I get up from my bed and take a letter from out of a box, standing on my nightstand.

Vivi gave it to me. The day we left Alabasta. It was only two days ago, but to me it seems like an eternity.

Her writing is smeared, because of the tears tickling down my face every time I read the letter.

"Alabasta's not far anymore. I guess we'll arrive there tomorrow." I looked at Vivi from the corner of my eye. A faint smile played across her lips, because of the happiness to come back home again. But her eyes held a sorrow in them, as she already knew that a war is not to be preventable.

We stood on deck of the 'Going Merry'. It had been three weeks since my fever. And Vivi's 'confession'. I had made up my mind and wanted to talk to Vivi.

At that moment I had realized how much the girl meant to me. I didn't want to hold my feelings inside anymore. Every time I was around her I felt so… happy. She made me feel alive and I could melt when I saw her smile or hear her laugh.

"Vivi, could we talk?" She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Erm, sure. About what?" I fumbled with the hem of my shirt. I've never been so nervous in my life.

"I'd like to talk to you alone." We went to my room and sat down on my bed. I took one deep breath before I started to talk. Now or never.

"Vivi. Do you remember, when I had that fever and outside was this big storm? Shortly before we arrived at the snow island, where we had been looking for a doctor?" She nodded.

"You sat beside my bed, holding my hand and talking to me. You said something, that I just can't forget…" I trail off, while her hazel eyes widened in shock.

"No," she shook her head. "No, you… you were asleep. I didn't…" she looked down ashamed hiding her face from my view. I saw a tear tickle down her cheek.

"You didn't what?" I lifted her head up to see her face.

"I didn't want you to know. I'm so sorry," she whispered, still avoiding to look me in the eyes.

Her face was flushed and more tears were tickling down her face. Even now she was more beautiful to me than anything in the world.

"But now I do know. And do you see me being disgusted or angry with you?" Vivi looked at me in surprise, the tears slowly starting to stop. I smiled, hit her lightly on the head before I cupped her face in my hands.

"Idiot, I love you too." I saw her blushing a bit more before I brought her lips to mine…

I crumple the piece of paper in my hand. Until now I didn't notice the tears forming in my eyes. I wipe them away angrily.

Why didn't I just stay with her in Alabasta? I'm so stupid.

She was the first person I fell in love with and after such a short time I have to leave her again. It just isn't fair.

I lie down on my bed, the letter slipping from my hand and onto the floor. I remember the last night we spent together. Two days ago…

We were sitting in a big room of the palace. We defeated Sir Crocodile and the rebellion stopped. Alabasta was save again and the people started to gain faith in the king and Vivi.

In the room you could hear the rain tapping softly against the window and the sun was already setting. I was sitting on a bed, my legs on each of Vivi's sides, stroking her hair absently. Her head rested against my chest, the warmth radiating from her warming me.

Neither of us said a word. We just enjoyed the presence of each other. The knowledge that we had to part soon was displaced to the back of my mind.

"I love you," Vivi's voice tore me away from my thoughts.

She lifted herself up and turned around to face me. She kissed me sweetly on the lips before pulling me into a deep embrace.

"I'll miss you so much. I don't want to stay here." She started to sob quietly, which made it hard for me not to cry.

"Vivi, you are the princess. The people of Alabasta need you." I had to be strong. For her.

"But I need you! More than anything." If you'd have only known how much I needed you…

It needed some time and soothing words until her sobs ebbed away.

"Ne, koi. This is our last night together. We should make the best out of it."

I grinned at her, before our lips met for a hungry kiss. I pushed her backwards until she was lying on her back. I kissed down her neck, licking her earlobe on the way, until I reached her collarbone.

Our last night together…

The next day we tried to spent as much time together as possible, although it was hardly possible since our crew still had to stuff a lot of things for our journey and Vivi had to help with the preparations for her big speech the next day.

Then the moment came. We had to say goodbye.

"Come on Vivi. Why don't you join us?"

"Luffy, she can't come with us. She's a princess and her country needs her," Sanji replied calmly as if talking to a little kid.

"Let's go, we don't have much time. The Marine is already looking for us," Zoro spoke up.

The guys left so that Vivi and me were the only ones in the room.

"So, it's time to say goodbye," I murmured. We embraced each other for a long time. It hurt so much to let her go. I wished we could stay like that forever.

"We'll see each other again. You can visit me anytime." She tried to suppress the tears, but I just let them fall.

That's what I learned about Vivi. Although she seems to be frail, in reality she's one of the strongest person I know.

"You will be a great princess." I hugged her again. "We'll come back as soon as possible. I promise," I sobbed.

We kissed one last time, a longing and sweet kiss, before she handed me the letter.

"Don't open it until you're on the ship." Now the tears were tickling down her face, too. I wiped them away before turning around and walking out of the room, following the others out of the city, to the 'Going Merry'.

I get up from my bed, take the letter from the floor and put it onto the nightstand, before walking out the door and on deck. I can still taste Vivi's lips on mine.

As I stand on deck, watching the stars above me, I smile and start to imagine what my love looks like, all dressed up as a princess.

_Dear Nami,_

_I love you. More than anybody else in the world._

_But you already know that._

_I'll never forget you. You were my first love._

_And my last…_

_I know that we will meet again, but every minute without you_

_Is a lost minute._

_You will stay in my heart._

_Forever and for always._

_I love you._

_Yours forever_

_Vivi_


End file.
